Tenuci vampirske
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación de Arystar Krory III del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"— Conjunto donde el vampiro de la Orden pasa por diferentes situaciones ¡Entra y leelo!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, empecemos. Este es el mes de apreciación de Mayo sobre Arystar Krory III. Y este es mi conjunto de drabbles.

Palabras: 500 aprox.

Disclaimer: Man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino

—

 _ **Género: Fantasy**_

Descendió del cielo a la perfección, sobre el balcón de su gran y enorme palacio. Suspiró, aquel lugar era demasiado grande para él, pues vivía solo. Cada vez que llegaba, se sentía desdichado al no tener a nadie con quien compartir aquel inmenso techo.

Bueno, ya no estaba tan aislado como antaño. Desde que su abuelo —aunque casi padre para él— muriera, decidió salir a recorrer el mundo que no pudo explorar por impedimento expreso del anciano Arystar Krory I. Sin embargo, y aunque estaba receloso po lo que descubriera fuera, un sentimiento de rebeldía en su interior se había encendido, haciendo que sus dudas se disiparan y saliera a ver el exterior.

Observó, maravillado, los árboles que florecían en primavera y estos le hablaron acerca de sus frutos y sus fases. Se encontró con múltiples animales parlantes, tales como conejos, zorros e incluso aves. Vio como vivían los mortales, los humanos que trabajaban, se ayudaban y se querían entre sí. También tuvo la oportunidad de admirar los seres mágicos que sólo había oído de labios de los demás como hadas, duendes... ¡e incluso un unicornio!

Descubrió que no era tan malo como se lo había imaginado. Cierto era que, con su ingeniudad e inexperencia, algunos listos se habían aprovechado de él y su buena voluntad. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a pensar que todos eran igual, hubo varios seres que le demostraron lo contrario.

Una vez, en una aldea humana, le robaron todo menos la ropa interior. Una joven llamada Lenalee, que pasaba por ahí, le ayudó al ver su desconsuelo, tejiéndole unas hermosas prendas nuevas.

Cuando partió de su casa, con un zurrón lleno de víveres para sobrevivir en su vuelta a casa, se encontró con que, tras pasar la noche al aire libre, su comida estaba en lo alto de un árbol por obra y gracia de unas ardillas.

Tras varios intentos por recuperarlo, echó a llorar como niño pese a ser un vampiro maduro —aunque sin duda extraño, pues no chupaba sangre como los otros—. Los animalitos no veían lo malo de ese acto, y lo consideraban tan divertido que no querían parar. Entonces, un conejito rojo acudió a ayudarle, saltando tan alto que alcanzó el objeto y se lo devolvió. Las ardillas, vencidas, se fueron con risas a gastar otra broma.

Conversó con el amable conejo, que se llamaba Lavi, y este le aconsejó que, si no quería ser víctima de otro infortunio más, fuera al lugar de las hadas para que bendicieran su regreso. Así lo hizo, siguiendo sus indicaciones, pero el hada que lo atendió era demasiado... demasiado hermosa, amable, dulce, magnífica... incluso su nombre, Eliade, le quedaba a la perfección.

Sus cabellos rubios eran como rayos de sol, sus ojos marrones como la tierra fértil y su sonrisa iluminaba su vida entera. Pero se consideraba muy poca cosa para semejante belleza, asi que decidió mejorarse a sí mismo, prometiéndose que la conquistaría cuando fuera digno de ella.

Así, regresó a su castillo solitario, con el único propósito de conquistar a su hada


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui dejo el segundo!

 _ **Rosa**_

Estaba nervioso, impaciente por llegar al castillo donde le esperaba su única y verdadera amiga. Hacía tiempo ni se le habría ocurrido salir de su hogar, pero una extraña fuerza le impulsaba a hacerlo y no podia negarse, aunque el resultado de sus salidas siempre fuera algún aldeano muerto y él no quisiera herir a nadie. Le entristecía severamente ese hecho, sin embargo, en el exterior, descubría nuevas y maravillosas cosas que jamás imaginó ver.

Entre ellas, las flores.

Solo conocía aquellas que su abuelo plantaba, y en verdad las apreciaba, pero no se igualaban a la belleza de los girasoles, las amapolas, las violetas...

Pero su favorita, era sin duda la rosa.

Había estado estudiando los tipos de flores que se encontraba, llevando muestras cuando podía o viendo las imagenes en los libros. Pero cuando se topo con esa rosa de color carmín, perfecta y hermosa, no pudo evitar recordar a su querida Eliade.

Y por eso, porque era lo único que se igualaba a la belleza de su amada, se la llevaría para regalarsela. Porque ella era el centro de su mundo, y tan solo quería hacerla feliz.

Desde que llegó a su vida, no había hecho más que sacarle de la triste soledad en la que se había sumido. Le había otorgado una nueva visión para vivir e inevitablemente se había acabado enamorando de ella. Porque además de ser dulce, era hermosa.

Hermosa como una rosa.

Y si era así, ¿qué podría hacer él, un vampiro incontrolado, para conquistar a aquella bella mujer? ¿le estaría dando alguna señal quedándose a su lado?

Eliade podría haberse ido en cuanto quisiera, y por ello antes dudaba en dejarla sola. Sin embargo, cuando volvía a casa luego de sus extraños viajes, ella siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa. Leal, sin miedo, sin escapar de él.

Krory le correspondía conteniendo sus ganas de morderla y beber su sangre. Quizá era más intenso porque la amaba y ansiaba tenerla de una manera u otra. Pero por el momento, lograba controlarse y con eso le valía.

Porque ahora tenía que empezar por conquistar su corazón, y el primer paso sería esa rosa que poseía tanta belleza...

Aunque nunca superaría a la de Eliade.


	3. Chapter 3

Bieeen, aqui está el tercero de esta serie, aunque el cuaro se me va a complicar algo pero bueno XD

 _ **Emoción: Miedo**_

Respiraba entrecortadamente, cansado, pero aun de pie. No se rendiría, no podía hacerlo, todo dependía de él y lo sabía bien. Sus compañeros de misión se habían quedado rezagados atrás, luchando contra los akuma que les habían salido al paso y Krory había avanzado para recuperar la inocencia junto con Miranda. Ya la tenían al alcance de la mano, casi pudo dar la misión por completada...

Hasta que apareció ese akuma de un nivel que no sabía, pero debía ser alto pues hablaba hasta con sarcasmos y tenía forma casi humana. En esas instancias, no debería poder ni levantarse del suelo, pero la inocencia de Lotto le apoyaba para mantenerse sano, a pesar de que no ayudaba al cansancio.

Sin embargo, no era por él por quien se preocupaba, sino por la mujer. Usar ese aparato para retroceder el tiempo le costaba demasiada energía y no tardaría en desmayarse. Entonces no tendría manera de protegerla y el akuma ganaría la batalla...

No, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Esquivó un nuevo ataque con cierta dificultad, y deseó tener la inocencia en un martillo como Lavi o la agilidad de Lenalee. Vio como el akuma se reía y, después de un rato se cansaba del juego. Pensó que le iba a dar el remate, y esperó que hiciera algo...

Y se dio cuenta, quizá algo tarde, que no estaba mirándole ni pensaba atacarle por el momento por una sencilla razón.

Quería eliminar primero a Miranda, quien no tenía ya fuerzas para nada.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Miedo de que, a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho por protegerla y vencer al akuma, pese a que Lotto había dado su mayor esfuerzo por apoyarle, todo acabara mal.

Miedo de perder a una compañera y amiga por su debilidad.

—¡No! —exclamó, aterrorizado, y acudió a ella para evitar el daño. Llegó a tiempo de interponerse, sin embargo, recibió el impacto.

Fue curado por la inocencia, y vio con alivio como los demás exorcistas acudían a su ayuda. Pero ya estaba muerto, y lo sabía, pues Miranda no podía estar curándole siempre.

Y por eso, ante el llanto de la exorcista, se dejó caer, cansado por la batalla, y le pidió que dejara de usar su poder.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó, negándose a dejarle morir.

—Porque ya estoy muerto —sonrió compasivo— y por primera vez, no me da miedo la muerte _._


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aqui esta el ultimo, aunque es muuuuy corto, digno de llamarse mini-drabble, y bueno, no se me da bien el rated T. Jejejeje.

 _ **Rated: T**_

¡Maldita fuera la hora en la que accedió a hacer caso a Lavi!

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando, tras el viaje en tren, se miró en el espejo. ¡Tenía la cara rayada con rotulador que parecía incluso permanente!

Se lavó por enésima vez el rostro con agua, intentando sacar la pintura. Sí, conocía los hábitos de aquel pelirrojo de colorear en todo menos en papel, y por ello evitaba dormir en los viajes con él en todo lo posible. Pero aquella vez estaba demasiado agotado y ni bien se sentó, empezó a dar cabezadas.

En ese entonces, Lavi juró y rejuró que no haría ninguna trastada de las suyas, y Krory, ingenuo, le creyó. Ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

¡Y encima tenían una misión! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito fuera Lavi y sus estúpidas ideas!


End file.
